


My Class Project: Chris Hemsworth.

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Benedict acts like Sherlock sometimes, Chris is the opposite, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Sherlock References, Tom is a total Shakesperian, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chris Hemsworth has been partnered up with the biggest nerd in his English Class, possibly, in the whole school. He is extremely annoying, and he is too smart for his own good.Tom Hiddleston has been partnered up with a generic jock who doesn't know the class and sophistication in Shakespeare. But he isn't worrying, he can fix him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YAY HIGH SCHOOL AU! Hope you like!

Chris Hemsworth sat next to the world's biggest nerd.

His name was Tom Hiddleston, and he knew everything that there was to know about literature. He spoke several languages, he was an amazing writer, and he was an immense Shakespeare fan. Chris, of course, found this very annoying. Why couldn't he be silent and shy like Tom was outside of the classroom? He always had to spread his knowledge, making him, and everyone else in the room, (accept Tom's only friend, Benedict Cumberbatch, who was just as much of a geek as he was.) feel stupid. Today was no different.

"Okay class," The teacher rambled. "Today, we would be reading _Corolanius._ "

Tom's already interested face turned into a electrified expression. He was about to talk up a storm, and Chris could tell. Tom's hand shot up in the air like it was a rocket made by NASA.

"Tom, why don't you tell us a bit of background about the play. You look very... informative about the subject."

"Okay, Mr. Mastriano." Tom began. "Coriolanus is a tragedy by William Shakespeare, believed to have been written between 1605 and 1608. The play is based on the life of the extraordinary Roman leader Caius Marcius Coriolanus."

Chris rolled his eyes. Did he really have to state when it was ' _believed to be written?_ '? Was that completely necessary? 

"Good, Thomas." Mr. Mastriano complimented. "Now, I am going to hand out these books, and you are going to analyze what Shakespeare's moral was for the story, and you going to write and present about what you think it was. More details are on the class website, and if you have question. Ask me."

Tom was practically leaping out of his seat. He was supposed to read one of his favorite stories, and tell why you think he wrote it? This was definitely no work to hard for Tom, but the rest of the class begged to differ. They couldn't understand half the things Shakespeare said, yet alone why he said it. Chris felt the same way.

"I will pair you up in partners, so you students can converse with your peers about the book, and write the presentation with two points of view. Let's start with... Benedict Cumberbatch... and... Martin Freeman." 

Benedict smiled. He could live with that. Especially since Martin was pretty much the only person he knew besides Tom who knew how to have a good thrill.

"How about... Thomas Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth."

Chris smirked. _"This should be easy."_ He thought. _"That nerd will do the whole project for me. Plus, he's not that bad to look at... wait, what? Hemsworth, you're not gay! You're straight! YOU ARE STRAIGHT!"_

By the time he finished reminding himself of his sexuality, class was over. He picked up his things and walked out the door, where Tom was waiting.

"I think that we should start discussing the play today." Tom said. "How about after school?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you need to get this project over with."

"Okay, so, I'll meet you in the library. At 3:00" Tom said and sauntered away over to Benedict.

"I feel bad for you. What's it like in Chris's funny little brain? It must be so boring." Benedict said blatantly as soon as they were away from Chris's reach.

Tom shrugged. "He just doesn't know the elusive masterpiece that is Shakespeare. Besides, I think I can have him memorizing Hamlet in a week. I _really_ feel bad for you."

"Please," Benedict said. "He's just a little shy. I'll get him confident enough to present, obviously."

"Same here, I just need him to respect me as his partner, rather than just some _nerd."_

Benedict snorted. "Good luck. I bet that you can't get him to ready to present faster than I can."

Tom chuckled. "Oh, really? I bet that you won't be able to get your partner to say a peep to the class."

"Challenge Accepted." Both of them said simultaneously. They both made their separate ways so they could start their projects. The challenge has begun.


End file.
